


Hamilton One Shots

by percyjacksucc



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyjacksucc/pseuds/percyjacksucc
Summary: These are a bunch of one shots I've written for tumblr. Some may have multiple parts, some might turn into an actual story. Who knows? Follow me on tumblr! @jeffershitimagines





	1. A Way With Words PART ONE -- Thomas Jefferson

**Author's Note:**

> (Quick thing before we begin, Thomas never met Martha in this one shot. Enjoy.)
> 
> Category: Horror/Thriller.
> 
> Time Period: Hamiltime: late 1780s
> 
> {M/F}
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of violence, blood, and death. Viewer discretion is advised
> 
> Thomas Jefferson’s Home and John Laurens isn’t dead!  
> ——————————————————————  
> Yandere! Thomas Jefferson x Reader

**_September_ _15_** , _**1789**_

If there was one thing everyone knew, it was that Thomas Jefferson _never_ took no for an answer. _**Ever**_.

So when Thomas asked you to court him at the Schuyler’s most recent ball, everyone in the room was shocked beyond belief when you said no. “I’m sorry what?” He countered smoothly. “I don’t think I heard you properly, darlin’,”

“I said no. I will _not_ court you,” Almost instantly, whispers around the room as you turned away and walked towards Alexander and his courter Elizabeth, the middle Schuyler sister.

“Good evening Alexander, Eliza,” You greeted politely, smiling towards the two.

“Oh hello, darling! How are you? How have you been?” Eliza inquired happily, kissing both of your cheeks as you did the same.

“I’ve been quite alright. Nothing has really happened to me, besides my dear brother Jonathan being an idiot,” You replied with a chuckle.

“Have you found anyone to court yet?” She then asked.

A nervous smile appeared on your face. “Actually, while we’re on that subject, my mother is absolutely insistent on me finding someone to court. She said that if I do not find anyone to court by tonight, then she’s sending me to France to find a possible suitor.”

“Oh, (Name). Well, you shouldn’t have to worry about that! Thomas asked you to court him, right?”

“I rejected him.”

“You _what_?!” Alexander butted in, a look of surprise on his face.

“I rejected him,” You repeated smoothly. Both Alexander and Eliza looked at you with surprise in their eyes.

A moment later, Alexander broke into a grin, hugging you tightly. “Thank god. I’m glad you did, (nickname),” He said gently, you hugging your close friend back.

“Me too. I absolutely despise him,” You said, shivering with disgust at the mere thought of having to be with Thomas of all people. “He’s arrogant, rude, cocky, stubborn. He supports slavery and he breaks so many women’s hearts, as well as their dignity! The very fact that all he wants is intercourse from the women around here makes me absolutely _sick_. I won't let myself be like that— I won’t get to that point,”

Soon Alexander released you from the hug as he went to return to Eliza’s side.

“Anyway, what are you going to do about your courter situation?” He asked, slightly concerned that you may have to go to France.

“Simple. I’ll ask John. He’s a patriot and a high ranking soldier in the army, so surely my father will give his blessing. Besides, I’ve had my eye on him for quite sometime now.” You said with a gentle smile. “Anyway, do you happen to know where he is?”

“Oh yes! I was just speaking with him earlier. He’s over by the right corridor, talking to Hercules and Lafayette. You see them?” He pointed to the three blue coated soldiers happily chatting away, one of whom you recognized at the handsome and charming John Laurens.

Thanking Alexander, you bid them goodbye as you walked towards the three males, smiling gently as you approached them.

“And so, Herc and I went into Lee’s tent and-” Lafayette noticed you, smiling gently as he went to grab your hand, gently kissing it. “Ah, why if it isn’t (Name), la belle et intelligente mademoiselle. Pleasure to make your acquaintance once again..” He spoke charmingly, his lips lingering for a small moment before he pulled away.

“Good evening, Miss (Name). To what do I have the pleasure of seeing you?” Greeted Hercules next, doing the same thing as Lafayette: kissing your hand.

“Hello (Name)! How are you this fine evening?” Asked John, once again following the actions of his fellow friends, causing you to blush lightly.

“Good evening, gentlemen. I’m just fine, except being asked to be courted by Thomas,” You said with a scoff.

“Jefferson?” The all asked in shock, receiving a nod from you. All three males knew for a fact that you hated Jefferson and that he had an infatuation with you, but they weren’t expecting him to actually ask to court you.

“The one and only. I despise him with my every being- he’s insufferable.” You stated matter-of-factly, completely unaware of said person eavesdropping on the conversation. “Speaking of courters, John, may we speak in private? I have something of importance to tell you.”

“Why of course! Lafayette, Herc, if you’ll excuse me,” He said to his friends, linking and with you as the two of you walked out to the balcony, observing the night sky and all of its beauty. “Aren’t the stars beautiful, (Name)?”

“Indeed. It’s nice to look at the stars and imagine the possibilities beyond our comprehension,” You said fondly, smiling.

“Now, what did you wish to speak to me about?” He inquired.

Sighing, you turned around to face him, grabbing his hands in yours. “John, my mother is insistent on my finding a courter. She said if I could not find one tonight, then I was to go to France to find one.” His face contorted into one of shock, holding your hands just a bit tighter.

“What? No! That can’t be! I don’t want you to leave the colonies, (Name)! I’ll do anything to make you stay, just tell me what I have to do.”

“Be my courter,” You whispered, blushing lightly at the amount of passion you saw in his eyes, the seriousness on his handsome face.

He wrapped his arms around your waist, your foreheads connecting as he stared into your eyes. “Then your courter I shall be. (Name), will you do me the honors of being my courter?” He asked, making you nod.

“I shall,” You breathed out, the two of you sharing a passionate kiss under the moonlight, simply two lovers enjoying each other company. Unbeknownst to you both, Thomas Jefferson had witnessed the whole thing, and he was absolutely _livid_.

“How dare he,” Thomas mumbled under his breath, storming towards the other side of the room, his friend James Madison weakly following him. “How dare he steal what’s mine?!”

James wanted to protest, he really did, but the last time he did that, he almost died. _**Literally**_.

His beloved family was also threatened, so he had no choice but to over his every whim. “Thomas... what happened?” James asked carefully, the two men now alone.

“What happened? _What_ _happened?!_ You’re asking _me_ what happened?! LAURENS STOLE _**MY**_ (Name) THAT’S WHAT HAPPENED!” He roared, the other male flinching at the loudness of his voice.

“Oh. I see,” Madison mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. All the poor man wanted was to go home, to be with his wife and children.

“You, my dear friend, are going to help me get her back.”

“Me? B-But Thomas I—“ Thomas glared at Madison threateningly, slowly walking towards him.

“You’re not going against me, are you? Because you certainly remember the last time, _right_?” He threatened coldly.

Immediately, James’ face paled, profusely shaking his head. “N-No! I’m not, I promise..” He stammered, sighing sadly. “How do I help?”

  
“Very good choice, Madison. Now, this is what we’re going to do...”  
——  
“I had so much fun tonight. Thank you, John,” You said fondly, the two of you walking back to your home, arms interlocked.

“Of course. I’d do anything for you, (Name),” John replied fondly, simply enjoying your presence.

“That’s sweet. Oh, we’re here. It’s that last house over there,” You informed, using your free hand to point to the house you were talking about. It was a nice lavender house, two stories tall. John smiled and nodded, walking you to your door. “I really had fun tonight. I’m glad it was you who saved me from going to France.”

“I agree. Tonight was very exciting, and I’m ecstatic to have such a beautiful and intelligent woman to be mine,” He said, caressing your face.

“Oh John. Well, I bid you goodnight. I don’t want to keep my parents waiting.”

“Well then I bid you goodnight as well.” He gently pecked your lips, walking away. “Sleep well, my love.”

“You too, John.” Smiling, you walked in, allowing your face to flush a brilliant pink color, sighing happily. “Mother! Father! I’m home!” You called out, walking inside the house with a smile on your face.

“(Name), my darling, welcome home! How ever are you? How was the ball? Did you find someone to court or do I have to—“ Your mother greeted, walking down the stairs in Immediately, she noticed your dreamlike state and your flushed face. “Who?”

“Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens of the Continental Army.” With a joyous smile on her face, she rushed towards you, hugging you.

“My darling, I am so happy for you! I knew you would find someone! Your father wanted to send you to France sooner but I knew to wait. Oh my darling, he will be pleased to hear of the news. Jonathan too! We simply must hold a dinner for the two of you!” She rambled excitedly.

“Mother... Isn’t it too early for that?” Embarrassment crossed your face.

“Of course not, my darling! As soon as it hits morning, we will both tell your father.” Sighing, you nodded, bidding your mother goodnight as you fell asleep, thinking about John.

  
The next morning, you woke up from a peaceful sleep, eager to see John already. You missed him. Immediately, you rushed to your desk and began to write him a letter, explaining that you wanted to see him again.

“(Name), darling, come down for breakfast!”

“Coming mother!” Smiling widely, you set your quill down, walking down the stairs. Soon you arrived, sitting at the table. “Good morning mother,” You greeted, sitting down as the food was served. “Thank you, mother.”

Jonathan then rushed down the stairs, sitting at the table quickly. “Mornin’ ma, (Name).”

  
“Good morning, Jonathan.”

“Did you sleep well, my darling?”

“Yes ma.”

Soon enough, your father walked down the stairs, all of you greeting him with a good morning.

Your mother began to beam. “(Name), darling, tell them!” You blushed dark in embarrassment.

Both your brother and your father looked at you questioningly. “Tell us what?”

“W-Well. Father, Jonathan, I have finally found someone I’d like to marry.” Silence filled the room for a moment before cheers burst out around the room.

“(Name), that’s wonderful! Who’s the lucky gentleman? We’ll have him over for dinner!”

“He’s--”

“Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens of the Continental Army!”

“MY BEST FRIEND?!” Jonathan yelled in surprise. “No way is my best friend dating my baby sister.”

“And you call yourself my older brother,” You mumbled. “Jonathan it’s either John, a high ranking patriot in the army, or someone like Jefferson in France.” At the mention of the name Jefferson, your entire family cringed. None of the (Last Name)s liked Jefferson. _None_.

“Okay, okay, I give. But if he hurts you in any way, he’s toast.”

“Jesus.” As soon as you finished, you walked up the stairs to get dressed, putting on a nice red dress on, putting your hair into a low ponytail. Walking down the stairs, you said goodbye as you walked out, looking for John. Given your luck, you eventually found him, informing him that your family wanted to meet him.

A smile graced John’s as he kissed your hand, leading to the two of you to spend the day together, enjoying each other’s company.  
“What if they don’t like me?” John had asked as the two of you walked home.

“Of course they will. Hell, you’re already best friends with my brother, or so he says.”

John thought for a moment, realizing the person you were talking about. His eyes then widened in shock; they couldn’t be related, right? “(Name), what’s your brothers name?”

“Jonathan (Last Name).”

He was silent for a moment before gasping. “You’re his little sister!?”

  
“Yep.”

“B-But--?”

“Don’t question it, darling. Oh look, we’re here!” The two of you soon arrived, the dinner going splendidly. Your father instantly gave his blessing, and the next month, the the two of you were happily married, much to Jefferson’s heartbreak and anger.

He should’ve been the one to marry you, he should’ve been the one to get your father’s blessing, it should’ve been him, not Laurens. However, he would have his revenge soon enough. All he had to do was wait.


	2. A Way With Words PART TWO -- Thomas Jefferson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Quick thing before we begin, Thomas never met Martha in this one shot. Enjoy.)   
> Category: Horror/Thriller.  
> Time Period: Hamiltime: late 1780s  
> {M/F}  
> Warnings: Mentions of violence, blood, and death. Viewer discretion is advised  
> Thomas Jefferson’s Home and John Laurens isn’t dead!

_ January 4th, 1793 _

 

So far, things have been wonderful for you and John. Ezikeiel was now three years old and energetic as ever. He had John’s intelligence and passions while he had your gentleness and fondness for nature and the arts. Essentially, he was the perfect child.   
  
Ezikeiel had John’s curly hair and freckles and your eyes and nose. The two of you loved Ezikeiel very much, and would quite literally do anything for him.   
  
“Papa! Mama!” Called the little boy, you walking in with a gentle smile. 

 

“What is it, my darling?” You asked him.

  
“Look at what I did!” He said proudly, grabbing your hand as he began to drag you to his bedroom, showing you a picture he drew of you and John.   
  
Your eyes widened in shock at the amount of effort and precision it had. “Wow,” you breathed out. “Ezi, I—”   
  
The little boy’s face began to contort into sadness. “D-Do you not like it—?”   
  
“Oh no! No no no! I absolutely love it. You did an amazing job, my love. I’m just surprised, that’s all. Come, let’s go show papa.”   
  
“Okay!”   
  
“John!” You called out, Ezikeiel’s hand in yours. “John? Where are you?”   
  
“Study!” Chucking to yourself, you and your son walked to John’s study. Opening the door, John turned around to see you and Ezikeiel standing there, the little boy grinning and jumping up and down.   
  
“Papa! Papa! Papa! Look what I drew!” He exclaimed, running to your husband and showing him the picture.   
  
John’s eyes also widened in shock, but then went to one of pure pride and joy. “This is amazing, son,” He praised, ruffling Ezikeiel’s head as he looked at you. “My love, it seems as if we’ve created an art prodigy,” He said happily, standing up and walking to you, kissing you.   
  
“Ew!” He responded, sticking his tongue out.   
  
“Ezi! You’ll find love like this one day. I promise.” The young boy simply cringed at his parents’ display of affection, running back into the parlor to play.   
  
“He will understand eventually,” you said with a gentle laugh. “Anyway, do you have any plans for today? I was thinking we could possibly have a family outing.” John pondered the idea, smiling to himself.   
  
“Yes. That does sound entertaining. Alright then, we will do it. Will you get Ezikeiel dressed for me? I need to arrange some things in my study,” he asked. 

 

“Of course, my love. Take your time,” you said softly, walking to the parlor to retrieve your son and dress him.   
  
Once Ezikeiel was dressed, the three of you began to walk through the marketplace, your son occasionally pointing to things he liked. It was a pleasant day -- the sun shined down on the three of you, it wasn’t too hot nor too cold. “What could ruin such a wonderful day?”   
  
“Well, well, well, look who we have here,” drawled a familiar voice, causing you to widen your eyes in worry. “Hey there, darlin’,”  _ Oh no. Not him again. _ Thomas Jefferson just  _ had _ to ruin your family outing. You glared daggers at him, pushing your son behind your back. Unfortunately, John currently wasn’t with you, having gone to get your son a gift.   
  
“Thomas. What a pleasure,” you greeted cold.   
  
“I could say the same thing to you, darlin’. Where’s your husband?”   
  
“ _ Occupied _ ,” you seethed, desperately trying to hide your precious son from Thomas. Luck wasn’t on your side, however, as he noticed a tiny face peek out from your dress. A small smirk appeared on his face, though internally, he was seething. John had  _ tarnished _ you. You were no longer  _ pure _ . You even  _ dared _ to have a child with him. That should have been  _ his _ child.   
  
“Oh, look here. Who is the child?” He asked.   
  
“ _ None of your concern _ ,” you hissed again. You were afraid of what Thomas could do to your precious Ezikieiel, what he could say to tarnish his mind. Finally, John started to return as Jefferson took his leave. Your husband immediately noticed your dear anger and was concerned.   
  
“My love, what is the matter? Why are you so angry? You look like you have seen a ghost,” He cautiously asked.   
  
A sigh escaped your lips as you answered. “We, unfortunately, had an encounter with Jefferson. I  _ do not _ want our child near him, John. He’ll fill his head with awful ideas! He even proceeded to call me darling. How  _ rude _ ,” you complained as John simply wrapped an arm around your waist, taking you to a nearby pub so that you guys could eat. He would cheer you up if it was the last thing he did.   
  
The three of you proceeded to eat, and the day was back to being good again, the whole encounter with Jefferson already done and forgotten about. However, you were unaware of the fact that James Madison and Thomas Jefferson were following you, spying on you, calculating when it was a good time to take John out and take you to the man you really belonged too. He would teach that child that he was the father, and not that nuisance named John Laurens.   
  
Finally, the three of you returned home, you playing with Ezikeiel as normal while John proceeded to go to his study and work on anti-slavery letters to Congress. You were proud of your husband and shared his views as well. However, since you were a woman, your opinions would not be taken seriously and you would be easily dismissed since women were the inferior sex. It bothered you, but you lived and did your womanly duties.   
  
Around 5:00, you began to prepare supper, humming quietly as you did so. Ezikeiel helped you set the table and helped with the preparation of the meal. Probably has it from his father. You thought gently. Soon it was done, you set it on the table. “John! Supper’s ready!” You turned towards your son. “Will you get papa out of the study for me?” Ezikeiel nodded happily, running towards the study and dragging out his father.   
  
The three of you ate in peace, chatter all around the table. There was talk about sending Ezikeiel to school soon, to which your son was excited for. He was excited to meet Alexander’s son, Phillip, albeit he was older than him, at age 10. Both John and Alexander didn’t mind, as they thought that the friendship between the boys could be very valuable, almost like brothers. After that dinner, you retired to the bedroom, where you suddenly felt sick.   
  
John heard the vomit and rushed to your side immediately, fetching the closest doctor as soon as he could. By dawn the next morning, the doctor had arrived, checking you as your husband and son looked at you in worry. “Mrs. Laurens,” began the doctor. “Forgive me, but when was the last time you and Mr. Laurens had intercourse?” You and John looked at each other, then back towards the doctor.   
  
“I believe it was last week on Wednesday. Why do you ask?”   
  
“Well, given that date, and the fact that you are now suddenly sick, I believe that you may be with child,” Your eyes widened as you looked towards John.   
  
“A-Another child?” You asked slowly.   
  
“I believe. I’ll come by monthly to see if my hunch is correct. Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Laurens, and if I am correct, my sincerest and warmest congratulations.”   
  
“Thank you, doctor,” you said softly as John led him to the door, thanking him for his service.   
  
“Mama?” asked Ezikeiel softly. “Am I gonna have another brother or sister?”   
  
“Possibly, my darling son. We will see.”   
  
————   
  
Over the course of the next three months, the morning sickness returned, and your stomach did indeed swell. The doctor returned and confirmed that his hunch was correct, and ordered you to strict bed rest, only moving if necessary. “My darling,” you asked your husband one night. “You do know how to cook right?”   
  
“Of course, my love. And I have our son to help if anything goes wrong,” he said with a laugh. You nodded gently, placing a hand on your stomach as you smiled lovingly at your husband.   
  
“I can’t wait until the baby comes. I’m sure Ezikeiel will love him or her.”   
  
“Me neither my love. I’m so happy you’re bearing my children. I love you so much (Name) (Last Name)-Laurens,” said John, kissing your hand.   
  
“And I you, John Laurens,” you replied just as happily.   
  
—   
  
“That makes me absolutely sick,” Thomas growled, storming off with a currently sick James weakly following him.   
  
“What does?”   
  
“My darlin’ (Name) and that  _ scum _ of a man named John Laurens. He doesn’t deserve to be anywhere near her. He even bore her with another child! He deserves to die in pain for his crimes.” Of course, James didn’t agree with this, but for the sake of the safety of his family, he followed along.   
  
Currently, the two politicians were heading to the marketplace to buy poison. James was to kidnap John then poison him, while Thomas took you and your son to his home in Monticello.   
  
Soon the poison was bought and that night, their plan would go into action. It was perfect because of the fact that since the doctor placed you on bed rest, you couldn’t simply escape from him. He wouldn’t let you anyway, but that made it a lot easier on him.   
  
Once nightfall struck, the plan was commenced. You and your son were already sound asleep, while John was in his study. Stealthily, James stuck in and put a sleeping drug for John to breathe, taking him to his home to “poison”. Meanwhile, Thomas carried you while he had one of his slaves take Ezikeiel to Monticello where you would remain for the rest of your days.   
  
———   
  
The next morning you awoke, and immediately you panicked. This wasn’t your home. Where was John where was Ezikeiel? All of these thoughts rushed through your head as Thomas strolled in, smirking widely. “Good morning darlin’. How was your slumber?”   
  
“ _ You _ ,” You seethed. “Why am I here? Where is my husband? Where is my  _ son _ ?!”   
  
“Shh. Ezikeiel is still asleep in the room next to this one, you need not worry about him. As for your husband? Well, you  _ need not worry about him anymore _ .”   
  
“ _ Thomas _ . What did you  _ do _ ?  _ What did you do to John _ ?!” You demanded, tears beginning to fall.   
  
“You need not worry about him anymore. He is out of the way now. Now we can finally be together! Isn’t that wonderful my love?”   
  
“ _ No _ , it is  _ not _ wonderful! I want to know what you did to my John!  _ I hate you _ ! I’ll  **_never_ ** be with you! Take me home!”   
  
“ _ Tsk tsk tsk _ . If you must know, your “dear” John is probably slowly dying as we speak. I had James poison him. Now with him gone, you can now be my wife as you should have done those years ago.”   
  
“I would have rather gone to France than court you, you monster. How could you do that to him?!”   
  
“Because he was in the way! You’re  _ mine _ ! You’ve  **always** been! Now that you’re in my arms, I’ll never let you go. Now rest now, our child needs to be born healthy,” he purred, before leaving and shutting the door.   
  
Silently, you began to cry, unaware of James’ good deed.   
  
———   
  
James placed John in the spare room, telling his family that he was merely a guest. “James! Why the  _ hell _ am I here?! Where’s my wife? Where’s my son?!”   
  
“ _ Shh _ . I’ll explain everything,” he said, coughing afterward. “Your son and wife are with Thomas in Monticello. You see, Thomas has a  _ deadly _ infatuation with your wife, and wanted me to kill you so that she would be forced to marry him. However, I will not do that. I-I cannot do that. I have already disposed of the poison, and I’m going to help you get her back. The only reason I followed Thomas this far is that he threatened to kill my family, a-and I couldn’t let that happen, I-I love them too much. But I also see how much you love your family and I don’t have the heart to take you away from it,” he explained sadly, sniffling into his handkerchief. John widened his eyes, both at Thomas’ insanity and James’ good heart and bravery. He really  _ did _ underestimate him.   
  
“Wow. I-- I don’t know what to say. I underestimated you Madison. You’re a good man. Thank you for helping me save my family.” John shook his hand, smiling towards him.   
  
That night, James and John helped Mrs. Madison and her child flee to somewhere safe until at least Thomas was put away and James was safe to go to them. The two had them sent to Lafayette’s summer home in America, where there was a safe space the two could stay. Once they were sent off, the two men went to go retrieve you and your son. “I’m warning you now Madison, be careful with my wife. We’re expecting a child.”   
  
“Noted. However, we need to wait a while, so Thomas thinks you’re actually dead,” James informed. John nodded, though it would only be a matter of time.


	3. Constellations -- Alexander Hamilton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Period: Modern  
> AU: High School  
> {Other}  
> Non binary reader  
> Warnings: none

This was your first year going to the George Washington Academy For Gifted Students, and to say you were nervous was an understatement. Your anxiety caused you to not be able to breathe well, and your binder only made it worse. Biting you lip out of habit, you walked into the grand school, luckily finding the dean’s office with ease. Inside you found a tall man, typing away on the computer. That must be the dean. You thought, shyly walking over to his desk. “E-Excuse me,” you stammered shyly. “A-Are you the dean?”

George Washington looked up, smiling softly at you. “I am. You must be our new student, yes?” you nodded. “I give you a warm welcome to the academy. I see a lot of talent in you, and I’m very happy you decided to come here,” he said gently, standing up. George Washington walked over to one of the files, grabbing the one with your name on it and handing it to you. “Here, this has your class schedule, your locker number and combination, and a map of the school. I will get one of the students to give you a tour of the school as well as getting your textbook, since you couldn’t come to orientation. You’ll feel welcome in due time. Don’t be afraid to come talk to me if anything is wrong, okay?” you nodded, a small smile on your face.

George Washington wasn’t as intimidating as you though, which was really good for your anxiety. You became less anxious in his presence. Soon enough, he called a student named Alexander Hamilton to his office. You gulped silently, wondering what this person would look like. Is he nice? Is he mean? Is he tall? 

Soon enough, a boy a little bit taller than you walked into the office, looking over at the dean quizzically. “You called me sir?” George nodded, walking and putting a gentle hand on your shoulder. 

“I did. This is (Name) a freshman who couldn’t come to the orientation. I would like for you to show her around the school, help her get her books, and make her feel welcomed. Am I understood?” Alex nodded, noticing you cringe at the female pronouns. Temporarily shaking it off, he walked over to you, kissing your hand gently. 

“Alexander Hamilton. The pleasure is mine for meeting a person as beautiful as yourself,” he flirted, causing you to blush horribly. Chuckling to himself, he gently took your hand and began to walk. “Can I see your schedule?” you nodded, handing the slip of paper to him. 

(Name) (Last Name)  
Grade: 9  
2016-2017  
Sex: F

Period 1: AP Creative Writing and Literature  
Ms. Steinfeld  
Rm 203  
Period 2: AP French Language  
Madame Dubois  
Rm 25A  
Period 3: Open  
Dean Washington  
Period 4: Honors Government  
Dean Washington  
Rm. Lecture Hall  
Period 5: AP Calculus  
Mr. Curten  
Rm. 109  
Period 6: Orchestra  
Mr. Linde  
Rm. Orchestra Hall  
Period 7: Study Hall  
Dean Washington

Alex’s eyes lit up at your schedule. “Perfect! We have almost everything together,” he said softly, taking you to the library first. He handed you his schedule whilst returning to yours. 

Alexander Hamilton  
Grade: 10  
2016-2017  
Sex: M

Period 1: AP Creative Writing and Literature  
Ms. Steinfeld  
Rm 203  
Period 2: AP French Language  
Madame Dubois  
Rm 25A  
Period 3: Open  
Dean Washington  
Period 4: Honors Government  
Dean Washington  
Rm. Lecture Hall  
Period 5: AP Calculus  
Mr. Curten  
Rm. 109  
Period 6: Psychology  
Dr. Levon  
Rm. Science lab  
Period 7: Study Hall  
Dean Washington

“You’re only a sophomore?” You asked him in shock, to which he nodded. The two of you walked inside of the grand library. Well this is where I’ll be for study hall. You thought.

“Yeah. A lot of people mistake me for a senior though,” he said, walking to the librarian and telling her that you needed textbooks. Shyly, you walked over to her and handed her your schedule. A gentle smile came to her face as she walked in the back to get you the textbooks you need. While she was gone, Alexander turned to you. “Hey, can I ask you a question?”

“S-Sure.”

“In the dean’s office, why did you cringe when he called you she?” Oh boy. 

“B-Because I don’t like being referred to as a girl. I haven’t in many years.”

“But aren’t you a girl? I’m really sorry if this comes across as rude I just want to make sure--”

“You’re fine,” you said gently. “And technically yes, but I identify as non binary and I use they/them pronouns. I’m wearing a chest binder right now,” you informed, smiling softly. An “oh” expression crossed his face, smiling greatly at you. 

“By then all means, I will refer to you as they/them. If I’m ever wrong, don’t hesitate to tell me okay? Pinky promise,” he said seriously, holding out his pinky. Giggling, you crossed your pinky finger with his, sealing the promise. Just as you guys did that, the librarian came back out with the books you needed for the year. Thanking her, the two of you began to walk around the school, Alex showing you all of the buildings and the outside. Eventually the bell rang, signaling that you had to go to class. You began to walk when Alex gently grabbed your wrist. “W-Wait, I’ll walk with you.”

“By all means, lead the way,” Alex blushed lightly as he walked with you to your class, getting to know you more and more and more. Walking in, both of you took note of the sitting chart, happy that the two of you were to sit together. Taking your seats, you got your stuff out as the final bell rang. 

“All right class, settle down, phones away or they’re mine for the day. Now, welcome to AP Creative Writing and Literature! I warn you, that this is a very difficult class, and I grade very harshly. About half of you will want to drop out, which I understand completely. Now, to start things off, I want to get to know you. When I call your name, please stand up, give us your prefered name, if you have one, pronouns, and your favorite thing to do. Let us begin,” so the process began, each student doing what the teacher said. She eventually got to you.

Standing up, you spoke quietly. “H-Hi, I don’t have a prefered name, I-I-I use they/them stories, and my favorite thing to do is read,” you sat back down, soon finishing the list. 

“Okay! Now that introductions are done, I want you to grab your journal and open it to the first page. Put your name and the date. On the top I want you to write the prompt, which is: Meeting the significant other of my dreams. You have the class period to finish this, and this will be the first graded assignment. For today, I will allow you to listen to music while you work on this assignment. You may begin,” smiling happily, you got out your phone and put your earbuds in, beginning to write. You got so absorbed in your writing, that you didn’t even notice the time was up. Alex had to nudge you, chuckling at how focused you were. Blushing in embarrassment, you got up and turned in your notebook to the teacher, sitting back down. “Okay class. While I grade these, I want you to discuss with your partner how you think you did and why. I’ll call you each when I finish grading,” grinning, you faced Alexander.

“So, how do you think you did?”

“Fantastic. I felt like I portrayed my dream person into a real human being, and I even added a touch at the end of us getting together. And you?”

“Same. I managed to use literary devices to portray my dream person, making them seem like they were a real human being-”

“Alexander,” you smiled sheepishly at him as he got up to get his notebook.

“(Name),” Uh oh. You got up and retrieved it , walking back to your seat. Alex looked at you, smiling.

“On the count of three, let’s open it together. One, two, three,” both of you opened it, gasping at your scores. “Woah.”

“Wow,” you breathed. It read;

53/50. Very beautifully written, see me after class. :) A blush and a happy smile spread across your face, Alex blushing as he saw how radiant you looked. Pure beauty in his eyes. 

“Alex, what was your score?”

“52/50. The comment says; “beautifully written, it was as if your significant other was in the room with me! See me after class. Smiley face. And you?”

“53/50. The comment says; Very beautifully written. See me after class. Smiley face.”

“That’s amazing! Can I read it?”

“If I can read yours,” he nodded, the two of you switching journals. Opening the page, you smiled at how beautiful his handwriting was. 

Alexander Hamilton  
08/21/2016

Prompt: Meeting the S/O of my dreams

If I were to meet the s/o of my dreams, it would be my most righteous duty and honor to protect them and to make sure they’re loved. I would write them love letters, expressing how sincerely and utterly I’m in love with them, and pray to God that they would never leave my side.

You were already blushing horribly, biting your lip out of habit. 

I imagine that the love of my life would be a tab bit shorter than me, would be smart, witty, kind, and philosophical. While showering my divine sent partner with all of my love, I want to be able to also have a deep conversation about them, I want to explore the world with them, I want to be with them inside and out. 

This almost sounds like me, you thought, biting your lip once again, returning the journal to Alex. “Wow Alex-- that was absolutely beautiful,” you complimented. He smiled shyly at you, thanking you as he began to read your beautiful handwriting.

(Name) (Last Name)  
8/21/16

Prompt: Meeting the s/o of my dreams

If I were to meet the s/o of my dreams, I would make sure they know they’re loved and respected, as well as write poems for them from time to time. They would become the love of my life, the person I’d want to marry and have kids with. My darling would be smart, funny, kind, loyal, and would protect me from any dangers. I would not care how they look, as long as our personalities clicked, I would be happy and content, showing them off whenever I could.

Alexander blushed, realizing in time he could be all of these things. “Yours is way better than mine.” 

“Oh shush you,” you said with a huge blush, once again biting your lip out of habit. 

“I’m telling the truth here!”

“Uh huh--” Soon enough the bell rang, the two of you packing your things and heading to your next class together. He grinned, grabbing your hand and looking at you. 

“You’ll be able to meet my friend Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, or Lafayette for short. He’s from France and speaks fluent french. I’m sure he’ll love you!”

“I hope so,” you mumbled quietly, walking in and taking a seat next to Alexander. A moment later, another boy came in and sat next to Alexander, greeting him in his mother tongue, He was talk, black poofy hair that was tied into a ponytail, deep brown eyes and an aura that read suave. Biting your lip nervously, you noticed that Alex had introduced you. “Bonjour, comment allez-vous? (Hello, how are you?)” Lafayette’s eyes widened in joy.

“Tu parles ma langue maternelle?! (You speak my mother tongue?!)”

“Oui, je fais. (Yes, I do.).” Alex too was astonished, for he didn’t know that you spoke French.

“I didn’t know you spoke French as well (Name),” he commented, both of the boys looking at you in awe.   
“W-Well, when you have family members in France and go every summer, you gotta learn the language, Plus that’s the language spoken in my home, since my mom is French. I just don’t have the accent. My dad speaks to me in English and my mom speaks to me in French.”

“That’s awesome! I am Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette but you may call me Lafayette,” he introduced, kissing your hand as Alexander had done which caused you to blush yet again. You smiled softly as the class began, feeling at peace with your two new friends.   
\----------  
Several months had passed since you and Alexander first met, you fitting in perfectly with the rest of the Hamilsquad. Over the course of your friendship with Alexander, you began to develop feelings from him, eventually falling head over heels for him. John and Lafayette were the first two to notice this, occasionally teasing you for it when he wasn’t around. Hercules eventually found out and joined in. However, they also wanted to help you two get together, because it was extremely obvious that Alex had fallen for you as well. 

You would always find beautifully written love letters in your locker, causing you to constantly swoon. Alexander noticed this and took secret pride that you were swooning to his letters. Putting them in your bag, you walked over to your friends, a dreamy smile on your face. John raised an eyebrow, smirking lightly at you. “What’s got you so happy?”

“Another letter,” you said. “I want to know who it is! I can’t help but be curious. Maybe it’s one of you guys,” you said with a giggle. ‘Yeah, it was me and I’m madly in love you’ Alex wanted to say, but he refrained. Alex out on a fake smile and said that he was happy for you. You grinned and put your head on him, reading the letter as he began to rant about Jefferson. 

My dearest love,  
To say that you are the love of my life is an understatement. You are a divine human being that God himself created for the world to see. Your eyes shine brighter than the constellations in the sky, your smile outshines the sun, your beauty evermore than Venus herself. She and God must have come together to create you, my everso divine love. I would be willing to do anything to win your heart, my love, anything at all. You are the most important figure in my life, the purest person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. I must confess to you that I’ve loved you for a very long time, probably since the second week of us meeting. Your hair is as soft as silk, personality radiant as ever. I wish you could be mine, but alas I’m not sure if you love me back.

A lovestruck sigh escaped your lips as you read the letter, also enjoying Alexander’s cologne. The scent of his cologne relaxed you and made you feel safe. Your eyes closed in content as you escaped to your thoughts, biting your lip again out of habit. 

“And as I was saying, Jefferson is a no good, arrogant-!” he looked down towards you, smiling softly as you relaxed on him. You managed to calm him down no matter what, and thanks to you, many fights were avoided. Luckily it was a study hall for the two of you, so the two of you could have peace and quiet with each other. Unconsciously, he reached over to play with your hair, unknowingly making you smile even more.

The bell rang as you returned from your daydreaming, saying your goodbyes to the squad as you began to walk to the library with Alex. Arriving, you two sat in the back on the couch, you pulling your computer out. “What do you wanna watch?” you asked softly. He only smiled at you, bringing you close. 

“Whatever you want,” he whispered softly, causing you to bite your lip. Going onto Hulu, you put on the movie Coco and watched it with him, enjoying his warmth. He put you on his lap, to which you had no problem. About half way through the movie, you fell asleep, causing Alex to blush immensely. He couldn’t help but glance down at you instead of watching the movie. He took notice on how you nuzzled him, how peaceful your face looked while sleeping, and the small murmurs that occasionally escaped your mouth. The bliss couldn’t last forever, because the bell rang, waking you up. 

“D-Did I fall asleep on you? Sorry,” you mumbled sheepishly, getting up. “You want to come over today? My mom’s completely fine with it!”

“Sure. Let’s stop by my place so I can get some clothes, okay? It’s on the way, so we don’t need to worry about going out of the way!” you nodded, holding his hand as you began to walk. It looked like you were already a couple at first glance, but really, it was just two people madly in love with each other, oblivious to the other’s feelings. The deport to Alex’s apartment went by quickly and already were you on the way to your house. Soon enough, the two of you arrived, walking in and going into your room. 

Dinner went by smoothly, you showing him how to get onto your roof. “I like to come up here sometimes and watch the stars,” you said softly, looking up. “It’s really relaxing.”

“I bet so,” he murmured, scooting close to you. He looked up as well, smiling at what the heavens showed him. A beautiful sky and the person he loved the most. “(Name), look up there!” he pointed happily, directing your head. “That’s Andromeda.”

“Wow. It’s so pretty.”

“Mhm. But the story isn’t. You’ve heard it right?”  
“I think so..”

“Well, it’s about this very beautiful girl named Andromeda. Her parents bragged that she was the most beautiful woman in the world, and that no mortal or goddess could match her beauty. Andromeda herself I think was also very vain. As a punishment, the gods demanded Andromeda be sacrificed to die by a horrible sea monster. After their town was plagued with bad things her parents had no choice but to sacrifice their own daughter. I can’t remember what but I believe something saved her and eventually lead to the constellation we’re looking at right now,” he said softly, moving a piece of haier behind your ear. “Well, you know the difference between Andromeda and a certain person I know?”

“W-What is it?” you turned to look at him.

“This person is just as beautiful as her but doesn’t even know it,” he said with a chuckle. “I also happen to be very in love with this person.” Your heart dropped as you put a smile on your face. At least you had the secret admirer? 

“That’s awesome Alex! What are they like?” you asked. Alex had brought you onto his lap at this point, causing you to calm down and to be sad. Probably not me. You thought sadly. 

“Well, they are very kind, helping others in need whenever they can, they’re absolutely hysterical, never failing to make me our our friends laugh. This person is very very smart, I have a bunch of AP classes with them. They can be shy once you meet them, but once they open up to you, they’re outgoing and excited, this person no matter what can calm me down when I’m angry,” he spoke softly, connecting his forehead with yours. You couldn’t help the tremendous blush that covered the entirety of your face. “This person is as beautiful as the goddess Venus herself and doesn’t even know it. This person has (Eye Color) eyes that brighten up my world, a smile that outshines the sun,” he leaned closer to you. “This person also happened to be my best friend in the whole world,” he murmured before passionately connecting your lips together. You couldn’t comprehend was was going on before he pulled away.

“Alex, I--”

“It’s okay if you don’t return my feelings, but I can’t keep this to myself any longer. I’m so in love with you (Name), no words in any language can describe what I feel, not even the letters.”

Your eyes lit up. “Alex.. Were you the one who wrote the letters?” He nodded shyly. A grin appeared on your face as you grabbed the collar of his shirt, bringing him into another quick kiss. 

“I’ve been in love with you too, you big dummy.”

“Be mine?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” you said as you brought your lips to his once again. The constellations smiled down upon the new lovers as they continued to stargaze and kiss from time to time, showing now how much they loved each other.


	4. Talk to Him! [George Washington]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is rlly fluffy, so grab ya tissues kids

“Non. I refuse.”

“Sister, please. You must attend. You’ve not attended a single ball! Mama is getting older and I know she wants to see you dance at least once. I do as well,” her sister pleaded, gently grabbing her hands. “I say this not out of status, but as your sister. You spend too much time alone. We’re eighteen years old, it is our prime time. God has blessed us with good looks and good fortune and we need to make the best of it.

“Odiele, you know I cannot. Balls and gatherings aren’t my cup of tea. I can barely stand mother’s parties.”

“Oh, Juliette. I understand, but you must try.”

“How can I go to a ball where I do not know anyone? I can’t socialize,” Juliet frowned, looking towards the floor. “I’m not like you, Odiele. I believe God has destined me to be an old maid. I am nowhere near a lady as you are. I can’t socialize, I have run away from people in the past. Plus, I ran away from a marriage. Once suitors find out, I’ll be completely off the market.”

Odiele sighed. “It’s not your fault, my dear sister. He abused you. What he did, no man should ever do. Mama and Papa understood that, and that’s why we came here. To start over.” 

The younger twin couldn’t help but sigh sadly. “But still-”

“Say no more,” Odiele commanded gently, lifting her sister’s chin. “The General will be there. Wouldn’t you want to impress him?”

Juliet pondered for a moment. Maybe going to the ball wouldn’t be so bad. Her face flushed a light pink hue. “I suppose that would be nice…”

“Great. Come, let us go downtown.”

As the L’moreau twins walked through downtown, the two saw debates of all kinds. However, there was a crowd of people surrounded by a deck, looking at the speaker intensely. Juliette also looked upon the scene curiously. So curious, in fact, that she walked on over while Odiele was in the dress shop.

George Washington was on the deck as he gave a speech about needed a right-hand man. After a while, her dear friend Alexander was summoned to the General, where he was given the position of Right-hand man, much to her delight. She wanted to talk to her other dear friend, Lafayette, so she walked towards him.

General Washington smiled towards Alexander. “I’m glad you have taken the offer,” He said. 

“It is my pleasure and duty to help this country in any way I can.”

The General was listening, when his eyes spotted a young woman, no older than 18 years of age, talking to whom he knew as Lafayette. Never has he seen a woman so beautiful and enchanting in his life. “Alexander. Who is that woman?” He asked suddenly, pointing towards the young woman. Alexander smiled lightly. 

“Her? That young woman is my dear friend Juliette” He informed. “She comes from France, having run away from an abusive marriage. She’s extremely shy, so I warn you, she may run away if you try to talk to her.”

The General could only feel his blood boiling at the mention of her having been abused. A sigh escaped his lips as he saw Juliette walking away, to a woman who looked very like her. 

“That’s her older twin, Odiele. They are the L’moreau twins,” Alexander pointed out.

George Washington only nodded, unknowingly beginning to walk after her. 

“There you are. Where did you run off to?” Odiele pondered as Juliet walked towards her.

“My apologies. I was watching the General speak and I happened to run into Gilbert.”

“Hmm. Well come here, I found a dress that would suit you.” Odiele dragged Juliet into the store, shoving a dress in her hands. “It was specially made. Little secret, I had Hercules make it for you. He already knows your measurements from the last time we had to go over there.”

Juliet nodded, smiling at the dress. It was an extremely beautiful dress. It was white, with rose patterns sewed into the design. It was an extremely intricate design, causing the young woman to blush. “Odiele, that is so kind of you! Merci.” 

Odiele nodded, her eyes widening when she noticed the General heading in their direction. He soon stopped Odiele curtsying. “Your Excellency.” 

Juliet raised her eyebrow in confusion. “Odiele, why are you curtsying? You look like a fool.” 

“Hello miss. I happened to see you earlier, but you walked away before I could approach you.”

Is that? She turned around, nearly having a heart attack. The General was right in front of her. “O-Oh! My apologies, Your Excellency,” she stammered, curtsying quickly to hide her blush. Juliet then noticed that Odiele was nowhere in sight. 

“Please, the pleasure is all mine. I’ve heard a lot about you; and I must say, you’re absolutely beautiful.” 

Juliet rose up, aware of her sister’s absence. “Merci, General.”

“Please, just call me George.”

Her eyes widened. “Oh, I couldn’t!”

“Please, I insist,” he replied softly, smiling. 

“Alright. If you insist, then I shall call you George.” 

The General couldn’t help but smile, his face flushing a light pink. “W-Would you like to accompany me to lunch? I’d love to get to know you.”

Juliet, with a blush, nodded. “I’d be honored.” They linked arms and began to walk through the city, telling them each other about themselves and simply enjoying each other’s company. While on the outing, the two encountered Alexander and his friends, Juliette befriending them almost instantly. 

As it grew darker, it also grew colder, prompting George to give her his jacket. Once it got late, he began to walk her home. “Will you be at the winter’s ball?” He asked.

Juliet nodded. “Of course, why do you ask?”

“I will be there as well. Maybe, if you’d like, we can go together?”

“That sounds like a lovely idea,” she responded, linking her arm with his. Juliette had such a lovely time with the General, she didn’t even notice her sister leave. Soon enough, the two approached her manor. “Thank you for today. I had a lovely time.”

“The pleasure was all mine. I can’t wait to see you again.”

“I as well.” She smiled softly. “Goodbye, George. We will see each other again soon.”

“Wait! Will you write to me? I love talking to you.”

Juliette blushed a light pink. “Of course.”  
“Fantastic.” He grabbed her hand gently, kissing it. “Until next time, my dear.” 

He began to walk until Juliette realized she still had his jacket. “Wait! I still have your jacket!”

George turned around with a smile. “Keep it. To think of me.”

Juliette blushed, nodding as she began to head inside. Once inside, she saw her sister sitting in the parlor. “You! When did you leave?!”

“After you made a fool of yourself in front of the General. So how did it go?”

“How did what go?”

“The outing?”

“Oh. It was nice, very nice. I didn’t even notice how much time passed. But I’m still upset at you.”

“What? Setting you up with the person you have the biggest infatuation for? Please tell papa and punish me.”

Juliette rolled her eyes, heading up to her chambers. 

Winter’s Ball, 1780

Tonight was the night was the night of the ball. The manor was in utter chaos with all of the women trying to get ready. “Juliette, have you seen my necklace?” Odiele asked, looking around her drawers.

Juliette, who already had her dress on, shook her head. “Non, I have not.” All the younger twin needed was a tad of makeup and her hair done. 

Grumbling to herself, Odiele walked over to her sister, doing her hair in a simple yet elegant fashion, which cheered her up. “Wow. You look absolutely beautiful, Juliette. You’re going to be the center of attention!” That scared the younger one a bit, but she nodded. “Shall we go?”

“We shall.”

The twins got into the carriage with their beloved parents, heading towards the venue it would be held at. “Oh Juliette, I’m so proud of you,” her mother said, smiling softly. “You look absolutely beautiful.”  
“Your mother is right,” said her father, caressing her cheek lovingly. “You’ve grown into a beautiful young woman.

“T-Thank you mama, papa,” she replied quietly, her face flushing a light pink hue. The rest of the family laughed as they made the twenty-minute trip, arriving around 8 P.M. When they arrived, Juliette took in how grand the manor was. It is huge! With a shaky sigh, the L’moreau family walked in.

George Washington was adjusting his uniform nervously, waiting for Juliette to arrive. “Sir, calm down. She’ll be here soon,” Alexander’s voice chipped in, coming closer as the general shot him a smile. 

“Thank you, son. Your kind words help.”

“I’m not your son!” The General laughed, his worries washing away for just a short moment. Soon enough, a bunch of eyes shot towards the door, and his own soon followed. There stood Juliette in all of her glory, unaware of all of the attention on her. Letting out an unknown breath of relief, he walked over to her, smiling. 

“I was waiting for you to arrive, my dear.” The familiar voice startled Juliette as she saw the General in front of her, smiling softly. 

“How kind of you George,” she replied softly, accepting his hand as they walked towards the dance floor. All of her worries seemed to wash away in George’s presence, and the feeling alone made her ecstatic. It felt like it was just the two of them there.

“Care to dance?”

“I would be honored.” The two began to waltz, gaining the attention of almost everyone present, including her family. 

Odiele smiled proudly at her twin as her parents looked in shock. Their daughter was dancing with the General of all people! She couldn’t be luckier. “I told you, mama. Juliette has had an infatuation with him for so long, and he was drawn to her when we went out. They’re a match made in heaven.”

The two of them danced all night long until he eventually snuck out with her. The stars shined brightly on the two lovers as he turned to her, smiling widely. “Tonight was wonderful,” he began, holding on to her waist protectively. “I hope we’ll have many more like this.”

“As do I,” she replied, placing her head onto his chest.

“Say, Juliette, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife in the future?”

She blushed as she nodded. “Of course. I would be honored.”

He smiled lovingly as he gently tilted her chin up to face him. “For now we’ll court.” She nodded as he sealed the deal with a gentle kiss under the moonlight.


	5. The Insomniac Roommate -- Alexander Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is some angst in there im sorry ;;;

College life was fantastic yet horrible in many different ways. You got to move out and be independent for the first time, but classes began to stress you out and your father was being a complete dick. He always affirmed that you were never good enough and that if you didn’t achieve a certain score then he would immediately send you home and make you go to a school of  _ his  _ choosing. 

 

Everything was going smoothly until you found out you were getting a roommate. “Oh no…” It wasn’t that you didn’t want a roommate per se, you just simply didn’t want to keep them awake with your nightly practicing -- they would never be able to sleep with the noise. A shaky sigh escaped your lips as you waited for the new roommate to arrive. 

 

A couple of hours later, you were in the living room watching T.V when you heard the door open and close again.  _ Must be my roommate.  _ A man appeared in the kitchen, about 5’6”, carrying two suitcases. His hair was in a messy bun and he had noticeable dark circles under his eyes. You blushed slightly.  _ He’s actually really handsome…,  _ you thought to yourself, biting your lip. Then he spoke: “Hi, you must be my new roommate. I’m Alexander, but you can call me Alex.”

 

“W-We can’t be roommates.” Instantly, Alex was taken aback.  _ Well, that was rude. I barely just met her.  _ “What? Why not? Was it something I said?”

 

“N-No! Please don’t be offended by it. It’s just -- I’m an insomniac musician. I practice  _ really  _ late and I’d hate to be the reason you don’t sleep--” You were cut off by him laughing gently, causing you to narrow your eyes in confusion. “What’s so funny?”

 

“Your reasoning is actually hilarious. If my circles weren’t noticeable enough, I’m an insomniac too. I’m sure I wouldn’t mind some music,” he said, walking towards you. “So, may I know the name of the lovely lady I’ll be staying with?”

 

You blushed immensely as you answered, “(Name). By the way, it looks like you got punched in the face.  _ Twice. _ ”

 

“ _ Ouch _ ,” he replied sarcastically, causing you to laugh. He then smiled. “I think you and I will get along just fine.”

 

The first couple of nights with your new roommate were tough as the two of you tried to slip into a steady routine. Eventually, you found one, after one night he offered you a cup of coffee. “Sure.”

 

He handed the cup to you with a soft smile. “So tell me about yourself. Who is (Name) besides an insomniac musician?”

 

“Well, let’s see. I was raised by my dad, who was extremely strict with me. Every time something wasn’t to his satisfaction, he would make me redo it until it was -- no matter how long it took. I’m pretty sure he’s the reason I’m an insomniac today. Ever since my mother died, he's become meaner and meaner to me as I got older. Now that I’m on my own, I have some independence, but he still reigns control over me. If he isn’t satisfied with how I did by the end of the semester, he’ll make me come back home and go to a school of  _ his  _ choosing. I’d also have to live with him again, where he could watch me like a hawk. Lord knows he’d make me suffer… I turned to music to try and cope, but he managed to take that away from me too.” You sighed sadly. “I’m really sorry you have to hear all of this.”

 

“Don’t be. I understand how you feel. The loss of my mother was devastating, and I had to work from an early age. My cousin’s suicide didn’t help with the burden either. Eventually, I immigrated here, where I was adopted by my foster family. I thank God every day that I’ve managed to be successful so far.” He smiled gently. “I promise to help you in every way I can so that you don’t get sent back home.”

 

A blush spread across your face again; as you smiled at him. “Thanks. I appreciate it.” 

 

“Of course. An eye for an eye, you know?”

 

You nodded. “So, what do you do to keep yourself occupied in the wee hours of the night?”

 

“I write.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah. Everyone I know says I write like I’m running out of time. It’s really funny actually. I can’t help it though, I have so many ideas running through my head, I can’t help but write them down.”

 

“That’s understandable.” The conversation was interrupted by your phone ringing. Gulping, you saw your father’s name on the caller ID. “Sorry, I have to take this…” You answered, walking away as Alexander’s eyes followed after you in concern. 

 

He had only just met you, but he knew that something was severely wrong. The feeling spread through him, causing his stomach to twist into many knots. A shaky sigh escaped his lips as he waited anxiously for you to return. 

 

After an hour, you returned, looking more distraught. “Sorry about that, I had to take it. It was my dad…” You shakily sighed. “He was checking in.”

 

“I see.” Alex left it at that. The two of you talked until the sun began to rise, surprising both of you. “Woah, that much time passed?”

“I-I suppose so… Well, I mind as well get ready for class… My first class starts at ten.”

 

“Mine starts at 8:30.” The two of you walked to your separate bathrooms and began to shower, getting ready for the day. Once you were done with your shower, you put your hair in a towel as you began to do your makeup. It wasn’t very much, just foundation, concealer, and blush, to cover up your circles and to make yourself seem healthy and full of sleep. Getting dressed, you walked back into the bathroom to brush your teeth. You then proceeded to walk into the kitchen to find Alex making breakfast.

 

“Smells good.”

 

“Thanks,” he responded without looking back. “It’s a recipe from where I’m from.” He turned to face you properly this time, his eyes widening in shock. “Woah… you look different.”

 

You laughed. “I know. It’s makeup, dummy. This is how my friends and classmates see me.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah.” By this point, it was already 8 AM, which meant Alex was about to leave for classes. 

 

“Bye (Name)! See you tonight!”

 

“Bye.”

 

That became the normal routine for the two of you for quite a long time -- for at least half of the school year to be precise. You and Alex became close enough to where he introduced you to his friends, which then resulted in you officially becoming a part of the Hamilsquad. During that period of time, you found yourself falling hard for the immigrant, finding a lot of things in common with him. Everything seemed to go smoothly until he started hanging out with Eliza Schuyler, who happened to be majoring in Gender Studies. Within a week, they were a couple, shattering your fragile heart. 

 

Because of this, Alex would spend less and less time with you, until eventually, he wouldn’t hang out with you at all. Not even in your own dorm. The nighttime routine the two of you became accustomed to died out, causing you to spiral down into a dark path of sadness. Within a month, Alex was almost ignoring the entirety of the Hamilsquad, with the exception of John. Now, he was always with the Schuyler sisters, which annoyed the rest of the boys in the squad. Of course, they supported Alex in his decisions, but it was hurtful to be ignored after months of friendship. Due to this, you eventually secretly moved out, staying with John for the remainder of the semester.

 

By the beginning of December, Alex’s relationship was slowly dying, and it was obvious to everyone. Now, he had been thinking about you lately and how much he missed your presence. He missed your music, he missed your laughter, he missed the late night coffee sessions, dammit he missed  _ you.  _ However, he was completely unaware of the fact that you had moved out, though only taking the essentials with you. By finals week, he realized that he was utterly in love with you and how stupid he had been ignoring you as he had been. Alex promptly broke up with Eliza, who luckily understood completely and happened to love someone else as well. Quickly, he went back to your shared dorm to confess to you, only to find you gone.  _ I-It’s fine. She’s probably doing something right now. _

 

Hours passed and you still hadn’t returned. It was 1 AM and you  _ still  _ hadn’t come back. Panic filled his gut as he checked your room, finding it almost barren. Instantly, he called John. The phone rang three times before a tired John answered, “Hello?”

 

“John? I-It’s me Alex. Listen, I’m sorry for how much of an ass I’ve been, but I need your help. I can’t find (Name) and I  _ have  _ to apologize for how much of a dick I’ve been. I-I miss her man… I-I love her…” Tears brimmed in Alex’s eyes as John forgave him, seeing how sincere he was.

 

“Alex, relax. (Name) came to stay with me. I’ll go get her, okay?” John got up to walk to where (Name) was staying, only to panic. 

 

The silence frightened Alex even more. “John? John? What’s wrong? John?”

 

“S-She’s not here.”

 

“ _ What? _ ”

 

“S-She’s not here.” John began to panic as he grabbed his jacket and keys, running out of the door. “I’m coming over to your place. Call Herc and Laf to see if they’ve seen her. Otherwise (Name) might have gone missing.” With that, John hung up, tears flowing freely on Alex’s face at this point.

 

Promptly he called Hercules, apologizing for his actions and asking if (Name) was there. “No, she’s not. Why?”

 

“Apparently she went to stay with John, but she isn’t there. If she’s not with you or Laf t-then she might have gone missing… Herc I’m so scared. I-I messed up big time.”

 

“We know you did, but it was because you were so in love with Eliza. Don’t panic, I’ll be there as soon as I can. Call Laf and see if he’s seen her.”

 

And so he did, to which he found out that Laf hasn’t seen her either.

 

Within fifteen minutes, the entirety of the Hamilsquad was at you and Alex’s shared dorm, each man feeling their share of panic. “Alright. We’re going to look for (Name). We need to get her back safe and sound because it’s already snowing. We don’t want her to freeze.”

 

“Right. Laf, you’ll drive, Herc, you’ll take shotgun, and I’ll be in the back with Alex calming him down. Got it?” Everyone nodded as they headed towards Lafayette’s car, getting in. Instantly, John took Alex into his arms as he cried, trying his best to calm him down and to assure him that they would find you and that you would be safe and sound with them. 

 

Alex was an absolute mess. He  _ needed  _ you to be found safe so he could hold you in his arms and apologize for everything he’s done. Guilt was already consuming him, and if something were to happen to you, he wouldn’t know what to do with himself. 

 

A couple of hours had passed and there was still no sign of you. It was 3 AM and everyone was at their wit's end. Just as they were about to turn back, Alex noticed a familiar looking body on the snow-covered sidewalk. “Stop the car!” Alex unbuckled his seatbelt quicker than Lafayette could physically stop the car. The very moment the car came to a halt, Alex jumped out of the car and ran to the body, inspecting it. 

 

_ It was you.  _

 

Alex couldn’t contain his joy as he hugged your unconscious body to his chest. His eyes widened in horror as he checked your pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when he found one. The tears began to freely flow once again as he held you to his chest, treating you as if you were glass. “Guys, it’s (Name)! We found her!” 

 

Cries of victory rang throughout the car as Alex carried you inside, Lafayette driving the two of you to your shared dorm room. It was agreed that all of the boys would stay the night, all of them working together to warm you up. As the rest of the boys fell asleep on the couches, Alex never moved from your side. He held your hand in his as he watched you sleep. “(Name)... if you can hear me, know that I am so so  _ so  _ sorry for the way I treated you within the past couple of months. I shouldn’t have ever ignored you like that, but I was too stupid and in love to notice how badly I was harming you. Over that period of time, I realized how much I missed you, how much I missed our routine. Y-You made my life so much better and I-- I--” He began to softly cry, bringing your hand to his lips as he gently placed a kiss on it. “I fell in love with you (Name). Your smile, your laugh, your music-- I fell in love with it all. Now I finally realize that I should’ve been with you rather than with Eliza. I hope you can forgive me.”

 

Your eyes slowly fluttered open, seeing a distraught Alex on the side. “A-Alex?”

 

“(Name)! You’re awake! Thank God you’re okay. I am so-”

 

“I forgive you, Alex,” you said, blushing softly. “I-I heard everything.”

 

Alex blushed heavily, scooting closer to you. Instantly you scooted over, allowing him to lay in the bed with you. He laid down, smiling softly at you. Gently, he tilted your head to face him. “(Name),” he began. “M-May I kiss you?”

 

“Of course…” Alex leaned down, softly pressing his lips to yours. Fireworks seemed to go off for the both of you as the kiss lasted a few moments before the two of you pulled apart.  “You’re a wonderful kisser, Alex. That was amazing.”

 

“It was heavenly.” He smiled lovingly at you. “I’ll go get us some coffee, okay? I’m sure you’d like something hot.” He stood up and left, just as your phone rang. Sadly, it was your father. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“What the hell are you doing? Are you practicing?!”

 

“O-Of course, dad…”

 

“Doesn’t seem like it to me.”

 

“I just put it down, t-that’s all.” Tears began to brim at your eyes.

 

“Tch. You’re nothing but a disgrace to this family. You’ll  _ never  _ be good enough. In fact, I don’t even  _ want  _ you to come back. You’re the most pathetic excuse of a daughter I’ve ever had.” 

 

You choked out a response as your father harshly, causing you to begin to sob. You shook violently as you sobbed, unaware of Alex walking back in. “Woah, Woah, Woah, hey (Name) what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” He set down both cups of coffee as he quickly laid back down, wrapping you in his arms. “Talk to me, love.”

 

“M-My father,” you choked out as you cried into his chest. That was enough to get his blood boiling, rubbing your back comfortingly.

  
“Whatever he said was wrong. Dead wrong. Horribly wrong. You are one of the most talented people I have ever met. You’re an angel, don’t let anyone tell you different.” He tilted your head to face him again. “You’re  _ my  _ angel,” he said, kissing away your tears. Eventually, you cheered up and did your nightly coffee routine, talking until the early hours of the morning. However, instead of going to class, you stayed in with Alex, watching movies until the two of you fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	6. Lazy Days -- Poly!Hamilsquad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you're being overworked by your professors and the boys decide to take action. enjoy kids

_ One year ago _ _   
_   
God, being a college student was just so  _ damn  _ difficult. All of the tuition costs, the student loans, and other things were simply stressing you out. Freshman year, you had everything under control, following a strict budget and routine.   
  
However, that failed halfway through sophomore year. Soon, the bills started to overflow, casual luxuries for you becoming less and less. At this rate, you were going to be kicked out of your dream college.   
  
At least, until you ran into the four most popular men at that school: Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, and Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, or Lafayette for short. “Hey, you’re (Name), right? The scholarship student?” Hercules had asked.   
  
How they knew about you, you didn’t know. Right now, all you wanted to do was run away and dig yourself into a hole, but that would be rude and you were raised better than that.   
  
“Uhm— Y-Yeah! That’s,  _ uh _ , that’s me! I’m assuming you’re Hercules Mulligan, right? I’ve heard a lot about you — about all four of you, actually,” you said shyly, biting your lip out of habit, which they found to be absolutely adorable.   
  
“The one and only,” he purred before continuing. “Well, these three are Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, and Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, but we just call him Lafayette,” he introduced.   
  
“It's nice to meet you all,” you responded, shaking all of their hands. Well, more like Lafayette and Alexander flirting with you and John trying his absolute hardest to but failing miserably.   
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet a belle mademoiselle such as yourself,” Lafayette complimented.   
  
“You know, you’re absolutely adorable. You’re smart too,  _ very  _ smart. We’ve noticed,” Commented Alexander.   
  
“I can see how much you love attending this school and how passionate you are about your studies,” Hercules stated.   
  
“So, we have a proposition for you, which we hope you accept…”   
  
_ Present day _   
  
Today was Sunday. Normally, you’d be relaxing with your boys, but you had so much work to do. You had two essays, three projects, and a paper due by Wednesday of that week. You were only assigned those on the last Friday.   
  
Stressed, you were on the table with a cup of coffee as you furiously tried to finished what needed to be done.   
  
Currently, John, Alexander, and Hercules were still sleeping, while Lafayette was in the bathroom getting ready.   
  
Once he walked out, he instantly noticed that you weren’t in bed. Strange.  _ Why isn’t (Name) in bed? _ Shaking it off, he walked downstairs to the kitchen, instantly noticing you at the table. “Mon amour, why aren’t you in bed with the others? Do you know how early it is?”   
  
“Babe, it’s 8:30 in the morning. It’s not that early,” you retorted. “Besides, I have a shit ton of things to finish for school.”   
  
Lafayette inspected you closer, noticing how terrible of a state you were in. Dark circles were under your eyes, accompanied by huge bags and your hair greasy and in a messy bun. The outfit you were wearing was the same one from three days ago, and you looked paler than usual. “Mon Ange, have you been sleeping? Or eating? Forgive me for saying this but you look awful.”   
  
“Yes,” you replied curtly, furiously typing on the laptop you owned.   
  
“Don’t lie to me, mon amour. When was the last time you had a decent meal?”   
  
You looked in thought for a moment. “Last week.”   
  
“And a good night's rest?”   
  
“Monday, last week.” Immediately, Lafayette snatched your laptop, making sure everything was saved before shutting it.   
  
“What the hell, Laf?! I have to finish those by Wednesday!” You already finished the paper and the project, as well as doing final touches for one of the essays. However, you still had two more essays to finish, plus the other three projects.   
  
“Mon amour, please give yourself a break. You are going to get yourself sick again.”   
  
“I. Don’t.  _ Care _ . I have to get this done or I’m going to fail the class and risk getting kicked out!”   
  
“You know I won’t allow that to happen. Now, today is going to be a lazy day. Then tomorrow after your classes, we’ll take you on a day out. Whatever you want, we’ll do.”   
  
“Laf—”   
  
“End of discussion. And, to be sure, I’m going to hide your laptop.”   
  
“You can’t do that,” you hissed angrily. Your admission was at stake with these assignments, and you desperately needed to finish them, otherwise, your teachers would file to kick you out.   
  
Lafayette raised his eyebrow teasingly. “Oh?  _ Watch me _ .” He walked up the stairs and hid it in his drawer, making sure to lock it with his key. He then woke up the other’s and informed them of his plan and your terrible state, to which they agreed immediately.   
  
Of course, you began to panic, thoughts running around your head like crazy. Then, it hit you.  _ Your phone _ . The projects weren’t as crucial as the essays, and you could work on them via google docs. It was perfect!   
  
So, you got to work, finishing the second essay within the span of an hour and a half. Once you finished the proofreading of the second essay, the boys came down, you shutting out of google docs and locking your phone. “Hi boys.”   
  
“Mornin’ babygirl,” came John’s response, sitting to your right.   
  
“Morning (Name).” From Alexander, who sat to your left.   
  
“How’d you sleep, baby?” asked Hercules, sitting next to Alexander.   
  
“More like  _ haven’t  _ slept,” retorted Lafayette, walking in the kitchen to make all of you a well-deserved breakfast. “She’s been up for days trying to finish two essays, three projects, and a paper. Her circles are just as dark as Alex’s.  _ That’s  _ saying something.”   
  
Alex looked at you worriedly. “Darling, that’s __ insane! Don’t be like me, I’m begging you. Remember when I had to be hospitalized? I don’t want that for you too.” Alex brought you closer to him, your head now resting on his chest.   
  
“I know, but my professors give me so much work and so little time to do it! I don’t know why. They always loom the threat of getting expelled if I don’t finish— I’ve been working so hard. I can’t do this!” You began to cry into Alex’s chest, the pressure now fully weighing you down. This worried the boys immensely. None of them have ever seen you so upset, and the sight of you crying worried them greatly. John had walked over to the couch to sit down, offering to take you while Alex thought of a solution.   
  
“(Name)’s really upset, isn’t she?” Hercules asked. “She works so hard— she doesn’t deserve this. It seems like her professors are taking advantage of her, or are trying to work her to death.” A frown spread across all of their lips Herc’s theory. 

 

“That’s not right. I can’t sit idly when our baby is upset like this. There has to be something I can do.” His mind was blank for a few moments before finding an idea. “I just remembered! I know the headmaster really well, like  _ really _ well. Hell, I’m practically his son,” Alex stated triumphantly, standing up. “Maybe I can talk to him about it. The professors shouldn’t be singling her out like that.   
  
“Alex—”   
  
“No (Name). I’m  _ not _ going to  _ sit around _ when you’re practically being worked to death!” Immediately, he got up and proceeded to make that phone call. Instant relief spread throughout your body but was instantly replaced with embarrassment and anxiety. What would Dean Washington say? Better yet the teachers who are forcing this upon you? A nervous sigh escaped your lips as you awaited the answer.

“John, I’m scared. What if Dean Washington thinks I’m just lazy? What if my teachers ridicule me for being so pathetic? What if I  _ do _ get expelled?”   
  
“Babygirl, it’ll be alright. I promise,” comforted John, bringing you closer to him as he played with your hair. He knew that always calmed you down.   
  
You only nodded in response, resting on him as your eyes began to shut slightly. Lafayette soon finished making breakfast, setting aside a plate for Alexander as the rest of you ate. The food was delicious as normal, especially not having eaten properly for about a week. 

 

Of course, that only caused you to be sleepier, besides the fact that you haven’t slept properly in days.    
  
A couple of minutes later, Alex returned, a triumphant smile on his face as he ate as well. “Good news. He said that he’ll talk to your teachers. He agreed with me that they’re working you to death. You don’t have to worry anymore.” He grinned. “Today can be a lazy day— we’ll spend the entire day together.” Alex and the rest of the boys proceeded to pull out the couch bed, putting on a marathon of Disney movies.   
  
A yawn escaped your lips as you cuddled into John, smiling happily. “Thank you, boys. I appreciate this greatly.” With that, you fell asleep.   
  
“You’re our babygirl. Of course we’d do that. We love you more than life itself.” 

 

“Oui, he is right. You’re our angel.”

 

“Our beautiful princess.”

 

“Our muse.” One by one, each of the boys fell asleep, holding each other and getting some well-deserved rest. It was the best lazy day you’ve ever had, and it brought all of you closer as a couple.


	7. The Wallflower -- James Madison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> extremely fluffy, you fall in love with James while Thomas is trying to win you over hehe

School was alright. You had your select group of friends that you religiously hung out with, you went home after school, didn’t go to parties. However, you are aware of everything that happens. You’re a wallflower, always blending in with the crowd. That allowed you to stay out of drama whilst witnessing it first hand. It was nice, except for one thing.

 

“Babe!”   
  
_ Thomas Jefferson. _   
  
He had this delusional idea that by giving you pet names, he would be able to successfully get you to go out with him. Obviously, it hasn’t yet been successful. On the contrary, it drew you away from him. In fact, you were in love with his best friend, James Madison.   
  
James was just about the sweetest person on earth, the  _ literal _ definition of a gentle giant. He was everything you’ve ever wanted in a man and then some. The only flaw you could think of, though it really wasn’t a flaw, is that he got sick very easily and was almost always sick with a cold. You blushed pink just thinking about him.   
  
Being shy did have a huge downside because you were always afraid to say no to his actions, getting overly anxious about it. You were also naturally quiet, which didn’t help the situation either.   
  
Thomas strode towards you, an overly confident smirk on his face as he threw an arm over your shoulder. “Well hey, darlin’. You’re looking beautiful as ever,” he purred silkily, running a finger across your jawline.   
  
“T-Thanks,” You meekly replied, already  _ extremely  _ uncomfortable. The fact he was touching you made you flinch, but of course, you were too shy to reject his actions. That only added to the delusion that Thomas had you wrapped around his finger when it was actually James that had you wrapped around his finger. It scared you every time Thomas touched you because it could potentially lead to hin touching a spot you didn’t want to be touched on. A shaky sigh escaped your lips as you tried to escape, only to be dragged back. 

 

“Where do you think you’re goin, darlin?” he brought you back, wrapping his arms around your waist. He gently lifted your face so the two of you were looking at each other. “Hmm?”

 

“Class. It starts soon and I don’t want to be late.” You managed to pry your arms off of him as you walked away, Thomas staring after you in confusion. 

 

Coincidentally, James had happened to approach Thomas as he saw him staring off into the distance. “Hey Thomas, whatcha doin?”

 

“I don’t understand it, Jemmy,” Thomas began. “No matter what I do, no matter what I say, she doesn’t seem to fall for me. It’s worked on everyone but her. Why?”

 

“Well,” he began, clearing his throat nervously. “Maybe it’s because she doesn’t like you that way? Maybe she likes someone else.” Of course, James’ response made Thomas angry, but James would have rather told Thomas the truth then fuel into lies he’s been fed.

 

“ _ Of course  _ she does! Who wouldn’t? I’m handsome, charming, and I have a southern accent that makes women melt.” James cringed slightly but allowed his best friend to indulge in his fantasies. If he was honest with himself, James was absolutely smitten with you. Everything about you was perfect to him -- you were a literal angel in his eyes. A wallflower himself, James noticed everything you did and seemed to catch onto things you enjoyed and things you didn’t exactly enjoy. Mainly, he caught onto the fact that you were extremely uncomfortable with his best friend’s actions and that you would’ve rather been with someone else. But what could he do? Thomas had already called dibs on you, and as his best friend, he had to respect that. He had to follow the Bro Code. 

 

However, he wouldn’t be able to keep it up much longer if Thomas kept making you  _ this  _ uncomfortable. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked in the direction Thomas was, somewhat longingly. Shaking away his thoughts, he turned to Thomas. “Alright, well, I’m going to head to class. See you later.” He walked away to his class, which he luckily had with you. A shy smile graced his face as he walked in, seeing you on your computer with earbuds in hand.  _ This is my chance, _ he thought giddily as he walked over to where you were, tapping you on the shoulder. “Mind if I sit here?”

 

Looking up, you noticed it was James, causing your face to flush a light pink hue. “N-No, not at all! Go ahead,” you answered, smiling gently. James took the seat next to you as you went on youtube, typing in a song you were itching to listen to at the current moment. You plugged in your earbuds and turned towards James, offering an earbud. “Wanna listen? This song is actually really good.”

 

“Sure, I don’t mind,” he responded as he put the earbud in the appropriate ear, listening along with the song.  _ She has wonderful taste in music,  _ he thought fondly, smiling to himself. “Wait, did you do the homework?”

 

“Mhm. I was bored so I decided to get it out of the way. I don’t really have a life anyway -- no one wants to hang out with me. I mean, I can understand why--”

 

“I can’t,” he retorted out of pure instinct. “You seem like a wonderful human being. I would absolutely love to hang out with you.”

 

Of course, you blushed a dark red hue. “T-That’s so sweet… Thank you.” Twiddling your fingers, you glanced at him before looking away. “S-Say, would you want to hang out after school? At the Starbucks near here?”

 

He blushed darkly, unable to come up with words to say for a few moments. “S-Sure. I’d love that.”

 

“Great!” You grinned, continuing to listen to music with him until the bell rang, all of the class coming in and taking their seats before the teacher walked in. The last bell rang, signaling the beginning of class as your teacher drawled on with the current lesson. After about an hour, she gathered the attention of the class to make an announcement. 

 

“Alright, class. I am introducing the biggest project for this unit. We will be doing the life simulation project. You will either be married or remain single, and will either only have a child, only have a pet, or both. I will announce the students who will remain single.” She went through the list of names, both you and James noticing that you both weren’t on that list. “Alright, now for the married couples. First, we’ll start off with Katie and Tyler, Janessa and Vanessa…” you waited anxiously in your seat, hoping to god you’d work with someone nice. “Last but not least, (Name) and James. Move to sit with your partner, and I’ll come around giving you the family you’ll be for the next month or two.” 

 

You were already sitting next to James, which was really convenient. Blushing  _ yet again _ , you turned to face him. “I guess we’ll be married for a while…”

“Y-Yeah, we are.”

 

“Here. I’m sure you two will do wonderfully on this project,” she said, walking away as you looked at the slip of paper on the table.

 

_ One child, one pet.  _

 

“That’s not  _ too  _ bad,” you said to him as you handed him the slip. He nodded in agreement, you smiling as you walked up to get your pet and baby. Surprisingly, the baby weighed as much as a real baby would, and for the pet, the two of you received an  _ actual  _ kitten named Patches. You smiled giddily as you managed to bring both to the desk James was at. “Look at our pet! He’s so cute! His name is Patches.”

 

James couldn’t help but think your reaction to the cat was adorable, just as you were normally. The baby was still in your arms from what he could tell, and it made him become even more flustered. You were holding  _ his  _ baby, though not biologically his. You were the mother, he was the father. Even in his wildest dreams, he could never imagine this becoming a reality. “Firstly, is our baby a girl or boy?”

 

“Girl.”

 

“What should we name her?”

 

You thought about it for a moment. “I like Ariadne. It sounds really pretty, especially if we were to add your last name it.”

 

“Ariadne,” he repeated, pondering it. “I like it. It suits her.”

 

“Then it’s settled. Her name will be Ariadne Taika Madison.”

 

“Why not include your name in it too?”

 

“My last name sucks.”

 

“Please? For me? It would be really pretty!”

 

“Okay fine. Ariadne Takita Madison-(Last Name). Happy?”

 

He grinned, scooting closer to you with Patches in hand. “Very.”

“Alright! Partners, I want you to give something sentimental to your partner, symbolizing your love towards each other.” Your teacher said, both you and James looking at each other without hesitation.

 

“Here,” he began, taking the ring he had off and placing it on your left hand. “For you. This was my grandmother’s ring, and it’s extremely important to me.”

 

“Oh James, I couldn’t take this.”

 

“Please. She told me to give it to someone special when I’m older. You’re special (Name), even if you don’t realize it,” he said, releasing your hand once he was done. 

 

You smiled softly, taking the ring off your finger and giving it to him. “This was a promise ring my father got for me before he died. He told me to give it to someone who I know will treat me with the love and respect I deserve, and I know you will give me what he wanted. This is extremely important to me and so are you.” You placed it on his finger, which surprisingly fit him. The two of you looked lovestruck with each other. It was extremely obvious to the rest of the class that you two were head over heels for each other, but the two of you were oblivious to the other’s feelings. 

 

After school, the two of you went to Starbucks, getting to know each other, since you were going to be husband and wife for the next month or two. After weeks of bonding, the two of you were inseparable, obviously making Thomas jealous. One day, you invited him to stay with you, since it would be the weekend and you needed sleep. You also really wanted to see Patches again. 

 

A couple hours past as James had already settled in, taking care of Ariadne was you cooked dinner for two of you.  _ It’s as if he and I are actually married…  _ You blushed darkly as you heard James humming to your daughter, butterflies fluttering deeply within your stomach. After about half an hour, the food was done, you bringing it to him. “How’s Ariadne?”

 

“Good. Very fussy,” he said with a laugh, putting her to bed as he walked back towards you. “You’re a very good mother. I’m sure you’ll be wonderful with an actual baby in the future.”

 

You blushed. “Thank you… I’d love to have children someday. I’ve always wanted to be a mother.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll be a fantastic one.”

 

“You’ll be a fantastic father as well.”

 

The month passed by quickly as you and James fell harder in love with each other, much to Thomas’ dismay. It grew to the point where the Virginian could obviously tell how deeply you were in love with his best friend. Taking it as a sign to move on, he slowly began to drift farther apart from trying to flirt with you, eventually meeting Martha and falling in love with her. Throughout that time, you and Thomas became close friends, both of you trying to figure out how to confess to each other’s crushes.

 

Your teacher had allowed you and James to keep Patches, seeing how attached you two got to the kitten. One day, you were hanging out with Thomas when you discovered a note in your locker.

 

_ Meet me at Starbucks after school. There’s something important I need to tell you,  _ it read. “(Name), do you know what this means?”

 

“No…?”

 

“James is probably going to confess! You  _ need  _ to go.”

 

“What if it’s not him?”

 

“(Name), take a chance. I promise it’ll be good. I’ll even drive you there if it’ll make you feel better.” You grinned, nodding.

 

“Thanks, Thomas,” you said softly. “Say, have you confessed to Martha yet?”

 

He blushed darkly, slowly shaking his head. A sigh escaped your lips as the two of you walked towards Thomas’ car, getting in as the two of you drove to the Starbucks you and James went on your first “date”. You arrived within ten minutes, breathing shakily as you received a thumbs up. Walking in, you instantly saw James with a bouquet of (favorite flowers). Instantly, your face became bright red as you walked towards him, waving. “(Name)! Thank god you made it!”

 

“O-Of course. What’s the important thing you had to tell me?”

 

He breathed in deeply before grabbing your left hand in his. “(Name), what I said the day I gave you that ring I meant. I meant every single word. Words can’t describe how utterly in love I am with you. You’re my sunlight, my muse, my living and breathing angel. You’re so important to me that I can’t let you go. So, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?”

 

You were so speechless that you could only nod, bringing him into a kiss as you shot a thumbs up to Thomas, who took that as the signal to drive away. Pulling away, you grinned happily before bringing him into another passionate kiss, the ring shining brightly on your finger. “God, I love you,” James breathed out as he held you close to him.

 

“I love you too,” you responded as the two of you went home, watching TV until you fell asleep in each other’s arms. 


	8. The Bookwormy Overachiever -- Thomas Jefferson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ur Alex’s younger sister. He's very overprotective over u. Want’s u to date John but u have a huge ass crush on Thomas. Enjoy.

_ 8:00 A.M _

 

“(Name), wake up! We have to leave soon!” Currently, you were still asleep, unaware of your older brother’s footsteps heading towards your room. The door opened as he began to shake you. “(Name), I swear.”

 

Slowly, you awakened, glaring your eyes at your brother. “Alex, relax, we have time,”

 

“It’s 8:00 already.”

 

“And? School starts at 9:00. We have an hour!”

 

“So? Wake up, I want you to eat a good breakfast. Plus, you need a tour of the school.” You groaned as you shoved Alex out of your room, taking a shower and getting dressed. Walking downstairs, you saw Alex making a Caribbean delicacy, as well as some coffee for the two of you. A small smile crept on your face as you took your cup, putting the desired amount of milk and sugar before sipping. “Sleep well?”

 

“Yeah, unlike  _ someone  _ I know.”

 

“Hey, don’t come for me,” he said, laughing as he handed you your plate. “Just because I don’t sleep doesn’t mean you should follow in my footsteps.”

 

“ _ Right.  _ What time are we going to leave?”

 

“Soon. You need to finish eating.” You rolled your eyes playfully as you continued eating, your brother hustling and bustling around the house, gathering his and your things as you finished your plate, putting it in the sink. “Ready?”

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be…” On that note, the two of you walked to Alex’s car, driving to your new school. As a freshman, you were obviously scared to go to a new school. Alex was a junior, and he felt it was his duty to make his little sister feel welcome at his school. A new school meant new people and new friends, and that meant new teachers and hard classes. Of course, as Alex had done his freshman year, you were taking the advanced freshman classes much to his delight. Once you had arrived, Alex had walked you to the office where Principal and AP Government teacher George Washington currently resided. 

 

You hid behind Alex as the two of you walked in. Principal Washington looked at Alex with a gentle smile. “Alex, my boy! What brings you here?”

 

“Good morning sir. There’s a new student I’d like to introduce you to,” he began, stepping aside to reveal you. “This is my sister (Name) Hamilton. She’s new.”

 

“Oh! What a lovely surprise,” he said with a grin. “I never knew you had a sister.”

 

“Yes, sir! She’s just like me.”

 

“Oh dear, we don’t need  _ another  _ Alex,” he responded jokingly, smiling towards you. “I’m principal Washington. If you take AP Government, I’ll be your teacher.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” you responded, still feeling shy in front of the man who seemed to be fond of your older brother.

 

“Here is her schedule, locker, and locker combo. I trust that you’ll make her feel welcome here.”

 

“Of course, she’s my sister. Come on (Name).” On that note, you followed Alex, who gave you your schedule, locker number, and locker combo. “We’re going to head to the library next. You need your textbooks.”

 

“Alright.” You looked at your schedule, satisfied with your classes. It read:

 

_ (Name) Hamilton _

_ 2018-2019 _

_ Grade: 9 _

_ Sex: F _

 

_ Period 1: AP Biology - Mr. Maidstone RM. 302 _

_ Period 2: Honors Literature - Mrs. Otani RM. 100 _

_ Period 3: Art 2 - Ms. Searing RM. 105 _

_ Period 4: Mathematics II - Ms. Kittridge RM. 510 _

_ Period 5: Open _

_ Period 6: Spanish 1-2 - Sra. Zorra RM. 407 _

_ Period 7: AP Government - Principal Washington - RM. 209 _

 

“Oh cool, you have an open period,” Alex commented as the two of you arrived at the library, walking in as you got your required textbooks, walking to your locker where you put the ones you wouldn’t need in. 

 

“So my first class is AP Biology in room 302. Where’s that?”

 

“That’s on the second floor. Come on,” he lead you to the room, smiling softly at you as he gave you a hug. “I’ll see you after class. Make me proud.” With that, you walked away as you walked into the room, sitting where the projector told you to sit. You felt awkward because you were technically in a sophomore level class. Eventually, the teacher walked in, giving you everything you needed thus far and beginning the class, you catching up fairly quickly. 

 

The class went by quickly as Alex had come to pick you up, as promised. “Alright, so your next class is Honors Literature. I had that class last year, so the teacher knows me. She likes me too, so once she finds out you’re my sister I’m positive she will already like you. But fair warning, I did really well in that class, so I know she will expect the same of you. Good luck!” Thanks to your brother, you had walked into the class absolutely terrified.

 

Sitting in the back, you pulled out your MacBook as you typed furiously on your current project, ignoring the flow of students walking in and sitting down. The bell rang as the teacher walked to the front, a gentle yet firm smile on her face. “Alright class,” she began, standing straight as she pulled down the projector. “Before we begin, we have a new student. (Name), would you like to introduce you to the class?”

 

“Uh. sure.” You stood up. “My name is (Name) Hamilton, I write stories in my free time, I have a coffee addiction, and I have an older brother who goes here.” With that, you sat down.

 

“Hamilton. By any chance, are you related to Alexander Hamilton?”

 

“Yep. He’s my older brother.”

 

“Ah, another Hamilton,” she said softly, handing you the things you would need for the class. “I expect great things out of you (Name). I hope for you to surpass your brother one day.”

 

“Y-Yeah…” So far, the class wasn’t bad, as she had you write to a given prompt and turned in for a grade. After class, Alex had come in to get you, inevitably talking to his old teacher. It got to the point where you were about to be late, so you had Laurens take you to your class instead. You barely made it in time as the bell rang, you sitting in the back. Getting the materials you needed, you caught up with the class successfully, the bell rang as class ended, Alex coming to pick you up. “Alex, you jackass, you almost caused me to be late! Luckily Laurens was there to take me to my class!”

 

He had looked at you apologetically. “Sorry (Name). I ended up getting really deep into conversation.”

 

“ _ Right. _ ” You had spent the break with Alex and his friends before being taken to your math class. Unfortunately, math wasn’t your strong suit, so you already knew you would be struggling with the class. Like clockwork, the teacher you gave you the materials you needed as you caught up with the class somewhat successfully, the class luckily passing by very fast for you. Alex had come to pick you up as he took you to his normal hang out spot, none of his friends minding one bit. They liked you a lot and were perfectly fine with you hanging out with the group. Besides, you were a Hamilton as well, how could they refuse?

 

“How are your classes so far?” Hercules had asked you, taking a bite of his meal.

 

“Good. I’m just worried about math. Math has never been my strong suit and I don’t know why the school put me in a sophomore level class.”

 

“Probably because you’re a Hamilton, and Alex had a rep of taking advanced classes and succeeding. They probably expected you to do the same thing.” A heavy sigh escaped your lips as you talked to the boys, jokes being made as the bell rang, Alex taking you to the library. 

 

“Have fun and don’t be dumb. Also, look out for Thomas Jefferson. He may seem suave, but trust me, he’s actually an asshole. Plus he doesn’t like the Hamiltons.”

 

“But--”

 

“Bye (Name)! Remember my warning!” With that, he left, Alex’s warning ringing in your head.  _ Who even is Thomas Jefferson?  _ You wondered, setting your stuff down as you walked to get a book. Grinning, you reached for a book, just as someone else did too. Both of your hands brushed each other, causing you to pull away.

 

“Ah-- Sorry. You can take it.”

 

“It’s fine. You reached for it first.” Instantly, both of you were taken aback with each other. The stranger had to be the most handsome man you have ever met and vice versa. “... Hi.”

 

“Hi.” He handed the book to you as you look it, blushing a light pink. It was as if time had stopped for you two, the two of you staring at each other. Eventually, the stranger cleared his throat, rubbing his neck sheepishly. “I’m Thomas. It’s a pleasure to meet you, darlin’,” he had introduced, his southern drawl coming through as he grabbed your free hand, kissing it softly.

 

_ How chivalrous,  _ you thought, smiling shyly as you used that hand to tuck a strand of hair behind your ear. “I’m (Name).”

 

“Are you new here? I’m sure I would have seen someone as beautiful as you before.”

 

“I-I am. I just transferred here. Today is my first day.”

 

“I see. Well, enjoy the book. It’s one of my favorites. Adieu,” he said, winking as he walked away. You were left wondering what happened as you walked back to your area, cracking open the book as you began to read. It was certainly a good book.  _ Thomas has a fantastic taste of books,  _ you thought, smiling softly as you finished it within an hour. 

 

You stood up as you put it away. “How was it?”

 

You jumped as you turned towards Thomas with a smile. “I-It was good. I really liked it.”

 

“I’m glad,” he said with a smile, moving over. “Come sit with me.”

 

“S-Sure. Let me grab my things.” You walked over to where you were previously, grabbing all of your things as you joined him, getting comfortable. 

 

Instantly he seemed happier as he grinned, scooting closer to you. “Here, try this.” He put a spoon to your mouth as you took a bite, your eyes widening at the delicious taste. 

 

“This is amazing! What is it?”

 

“My momma used to make it. It’s our family recipe.”

 

“Well, it’s absolutely delicious.”

 

Thus blossomed a beautiful relationship between the two of you. 

 

Two months later, you were sitting in the library when you felt a pair of hands cover your eyes. “Guess who?”

 

“Thomas, I swear.” You turned around to face the Virginian, smiling happily.

 

He sat next to you, jokingly glaring at you. “What? Not even a hi?”

 

“ _ Hi.  _ Happy now?”

 

“Very.” A laugh escaped your lips as you leaned into him, smiling as you smelled his cologne. It smelt lovely, not too strong, and no matter what it managed to calm you down. Over the course of the time you knew Thomas, you fell hard for him, finding everything your brother said about him wrong. He was charming, kind, caring, funny, and protective over you -- everything he did was practically perfection in your eyes. Somehow, you managed to keep this friendship a secret, as your brother would instantly freak out; one, because you were talking to a boy that wasn’t him, John, Hercules, or Lafayette, and two, because it was Thomas Jefferson, his arch nemesis. 

 

You felt his arm wrap around you, causing you to nuzzle more into the man beside you. “You’re warm,” you said softly, laughing as you felt his stubble on your head. 

 

“Thank you,” he replied, holding you close to him. “I had such a rough week, you cannot believe.”

 

“Oh? What happened?”

 

“Hamilton happened.” You felt your heart drop as he said that name, so venomously too. “He’s such a prick. He thinks he knows it all, but really he’s just a fucking idiot! Not to mention he’s a fucking teacher’s pet to Washington. He gets away with  _ everything _ ! All of them do. Hamilton and his no good family. I bet his sister is just like him. Rude, arrogant, know it all.”

 

“She's not,” you said weakly, moving away from him as tears began to roll down your face. He really hated your family that much? Did he think so negatively about him, about  _ you?  _ Maybe Alex was right. You began to pack up your stuff as Thomas looked at you in shock. “Not at all.”

 

“Woah, (Name), where are you going? What’s wrong? Are you crying?” Thomas tried approaching you as you moved away.

 

“You really hate my family that much? You hate my brother  _ that  _ much?”

 

“What do you mean? I never said anything about your family--”

 

“ _ Yes,  _ you did. Don’t you realize?” You looked at him as you cried. “ _ I’m  _ the little sister you despise! You really think I’m all of those things?! When I’ve been nothing but nice to you?!”

 

“What--”

 

“You  _ idiot!  _ I’m Alex’s little sister! My last name is  _ Hamilton _ !” You turned away from him. “Goodbye Thomas.” With that, you left, crying as you walked home, not bothering to go to your last class.

 

Thomas could only look after you in shock. You were related to Hamilton? The man he’s despised since he started coming to this school?  _ You  _ were related to  _ him?  _ He wanted to hate you, scold himself for being so ignorant, but he  _ couldn’t.  _ Thomas had fallen for you, and hard. You were such a nice person; bright, bubbly, intelligent. There was no possible way you could be related to him.  _ But there was.  _ Now that he thought about it, you looked almost exactly like him. Though it was too late now, he lost you. 

 

At home, you went straight to your room and cried, not having the heart to even look at your phone. You were too upset, too heartbroken at Thomas’ actions. Almost instantly, your phone began buzzing, probably Alex wondering where you went. Your phone buzzed multiple times, you not even bothering to look at it. After about the tenth time, you answered. “ _ What _ ?”

 

“What? That’s it? Where are you?! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

“Home.”

 

“Home?! Why are you home?! Wait-- have you been crying?”

 

Alex knew you too well. “Possibly,” you replied, your voice cracking as the tears rolled down your face.

 

He could only softly sigh. “I’ll be there in ten minutes with some food. Then we’ll talk. Okay?”

 

“O-Okay.” Exactly ten minutes passed as you heard the door open, keys jingling as footsteps headed towards your bedroom.

 

“(Name), princesa, can I come in?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Alex walked in, shutting the door as he had a bag of McDonald’s in his hand. Immediately he noticed how terrible you looked.  _ She must have been crying for a long time,  _ he thought, setting the bag down on the nightstand before joining you. “What’s wrong? Why are you upset? Be honest with me, I won’t be mad at you.”

 

You sniffed, rubbing your eyes. “I’m so sorry. I didn't listen to your warning. I was grabbing a book and he was there, I didn't know who he was and he never told me his last name until recently. But by then I had already fallen hard for him. H-He said so many horrible things about you. A-About me. H-He thought I was like you but I wasn’t!” You cried into his chest, Alex’s blood boiling in anger. It’s one thing to insult him, but it was another to insult his precious baby sister. 

 

Alex said nothing more as he held you in his arms, allowing you to cry your eyes out as needed. After an hour, he noticed you finally stopped crying, though your eyes were red and puffy by this point. “Here, eat. You need it.” You could only nod as you reached for the delicious food, eating it as Alex walked out. A while later, your phone buzzed. It was James. 

 

Clearing your throat, you answered it hesitantly. “What?”

 

“(Name), are you okay? I heard what happened…”

 

“As okay as I can possibly be.”

 

“I’m so sorry this happened. Thomas is an absolute wreck right now. He feels horrible for what he said. Especially after I yelled at him.”

 

“You yelled at him? Really?”

 

“Yes, I did. I consider you a close friend of mine, and Thomas really messed up.”

 

“You’re too sweet, James. I really appreciate this.”

 

“No problem. But I also called to tell you that he really misses you. He’s been trying to het ahold of you to apologze -- he knows he fucked up and he’s an absolute wreck.”

 

You blushed. “Really? He doesn’t hate me?”

 

“What? No. The complete opposite.”

 

“You’re fucking kidding.”

 

“Nope. But you didn’t hear it from me. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

 

“Okay.” With that, you hung up as you fell asleep early.

 

At school, you anxiously awaited study hall. That was the only period of time you had with him, and you truly wanted to see if what James said was true. The bell rang as the awaited period arrived, you walking to the library and to your normal spot. A few moments passed as you saw Thomas walking in, quickly running to you as he scooped you into a hug. “My god -- I am so sorry. I never knew. I was so ignorant and dumb. Please forgive me. I-- I really care about you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“ _ Yes.  _ I was a fucking mess.” He gently lifted your chin to look at him, his eyes red from crying like yours were. “Forgive me?”

 

You were a mess too, and you really liked Thomas. You didn’t want him out of your life.  You nodded as he brought you into another hug, kissing your head. Looking you in the eyes, the two of you met in the middle, your lips connecting as sparks flew. Pulling away, you both blushed. “Be mine?”

 

“Oui.” You two kissed again, happy tears running down both of your faces as his differences were set aside. 


End file.
